Conventional drug delivery devices are often provided to a user without a liquid drug prefilled in a drug container of the device. The patient is therefore often required to fill the drug device prior to use. This sequence is implemented because it can be difficult to completely sterilize a device that is pre-filled with the drug without damaging the drug. Conventional sterilization processes may require heat, radiation, or chemicals, all of which are capable of damaging most drugs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for aseptic filling of a terminally sterilized drug delivery device so that a terminally sterilized pre-filled device can be provided to the user. The system and method should avoid damage to the drug that can occur with heat, radiation, chemical sterilization techniques, or the like.